


Картошка фри

by AlyonaSL



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Ведь говорил внутренний голос: не ходи! Посидел бы сейчас дома, погонял бы новый альбом Мэнсона, почитал книжку: да в конце концов – поел бы по-человечески..."





	Картошка фри

Замдиректора Кавалло в парадном костюме был похож на страуса эму. Нет, скорее на птицу-секретаря: нахмуренную, сосредоточенную и с хохолком на макушке.  
Грэг фыркнул прямо в стакан с коктейлем. О да, коктейли тоже были, как же без них. Грэг сидел и веселился: такое слабенькое месиво они с ребятами пили еще на первом курсе Стэнфорда. Пока не перешли к более крепким миксам, - зря, что ли, были химиками?..  
Но Кавалло правда смешной. Сейчас будет речь толкать.

\- Уважаемые господа, коллеги и соратники! – напыщенно произнес замдиректора с высокой лаковой трибуны. – Я искренне поздравляю вас с очередной годовщиной создания нашей лаборатории и выражаю надежду, что ваша работа и впредь…  
«Конечно, - подумал Грэг, меланхолически посасывая коктейльную трубочку. – То, ради чего нас всех собрали – это работа. И вечеринка по поводу очередной годовщины, даже с этим пойлом, – только ради работы. Чтобы все мы тут выкладывались на совесть».  
Эх, знал бы кто, ради чего Грэг тут выкладывается. И почему ему для стимуляции никакие коктейли не нужны!

Настроение было – ни к черту. Ведь говорил внутренний голос: не ходи! Посидел бы сейчас дома, погонял бы новый альбом Мэнсона, почитал книжку: да в конце концов – поел бы по-человечески. А то сколько разговоров было: фуршет, фуршет! Весь фуршет – бокал коктейля. Нет, конечно, Грэга даже на пустой желудок с такого детсадовского напитка не развезет; но пожрать бы не мешало.  
И еще сиди тут как идиот – в костюме.

Кэтрин перед этим чертовым праздником неделю по ушам ездила: «Да ты что, Сандерс, да ты не представляешь, какая это честь – быть приглашенным на такое событие, да ты всего второй год тут работаешь, тебе обязательно надо пойти, потому что…» Безусловно, как было не явиться, если тебя удостоили!.. Ну ладно, замдиректора окончил торжественную речь, и можно по-тихому сбежать.

Почему все начальники так любят напыщенные речи? Все, пожалуй, кроме Гриссома. Нет, он тоже иногда как заведет… но ведь увлекательно так рассказывает, а не пустыми звонкими словами, лакированными, как трибуна. Гриса всегда слушать интересно: он, наверное, даже с таких трибун по-человечески говорит. Правда, Грэг еще не слышал, как Грис говорит с трибуны.  
Сандерс обвел глазами набитый людьми зал: Гриссома нигде не было. Настроение вообще рухнуло - ниже некуда.  
«Наверное, его Сара где-нибудь в углу зажала… напилась коктейлей и зажала, - мрачно подумал Грэг. – Да и пошло оно всё к чертовой матери тогда. Пойду домой, хоть музыку послушаю. Помечтаю. Всё равно больше мне ничего не светит».

Грэг поставил пустой стакан на столик, выплюнул в него трубочку и пошел к выходу. Куда теперь деваться – неизвестно. Ехать домой – так чертов коктейль, остановит дорожная полиция – удостоверением не отмашешься. Ехать на такси – так машину жалко у лабы бросать… черт бы все побрал!.. И переодеться хочется, и жрать хочется сильнее всего.

Надо где-то перекусить. Кафе рядом с лабой не годится, туда тоже могут набежать, - а видеть никого не хотелось. Тем более что уверенность, что Гриса где-то в углу зажала Сара, становилась все крепче. «Если и они вдвоем туда припрутся, я повешусь», - мрачно подумал Грэг. И решил в ближайшее кафе не ходить.  
А вот через квартал от лабы есть небольшой Макдональдс. Туда вполне можно добрести пешком. Даже в костюме.

\- Эй, Сандерс, сматываешься? – ухмыльнулся охранник на входе. - И правильно: скука смертная!  
Грэг молча прошел мимо. Вышел на улицу. Глубоко вдохнул. Стало совсем паршиво.  
Всю дорогу он пытался не думать про то, что упорно лезло в голову. Может, его все-таки развезло на голодный желудок с одного коктейля?..

В Макдональдсе было тепло, светло и пахло человеческой едой. Грэг плюхнулся за первый попавшийся пустой столик, решив сначала прийти в себя, а потом уже тащиться за гамбургерами.  
И тут он заметил, что за соседним столиком сидит его босс: Гил Гриссом. Сидит и спокойно читает очередной журнал, положив его прямо на пустую коробку из-под бигмака.  
Может, Грис почувствовал этот взгляд? Он тоже поднял глаза, увидел Грэга… и улыбнулся. А потом – помахал ему рукой: мол, иди сюда.

Не веря своему зрению, Грэг поднялся и пересел за столик к боссу.  
\- Ты тоже сбежал оттуда? – спросил Гриссом негромко, откладывая журнал в сторону. – И правильно. Я ушел минут через тридцать после начала: как только они стали рапортовать про «очередную годовщину и успехи нашей лаборатории». Вот не могу я почему-то про это слушать…  
«Да потому, что это твоя лаборатория, а не их», - подумал Грэг. Но сказать это шефу вслух – не решился.  
Потому что субординация, мать ее так! И потому что Грэг так до конца и не знает, что там у Гриса с этой Сарой, – и почему тогда, черт подери, Грис пригласил его сесть к себе за столик? И почему рассказывает ему - какому-то технику! - про то, когда и зачем он сам удрал с общелабораторной вечеринки?..

Голова слегка кружилась, - нет, точно не надо было пить голодному даже слабый коктейль. Надо встать и пойти взять что-нибудь съесть, в самом деле.  
\- Грэг? Ты чего? Умотали торжественные речи?.  
Сандерс не сразу понял, что Грис наклонился к нему совсем близко и трогает за плечо.  
\- Ты, наверное, совсем голодный. Ну не беда, сейчас возьмем еще что-нибудь вместе. А пока… – Гриссом развернул к нему знакомый красный пакет:  
\- Хочешь картошки фри?..

За свои двадцать шесть лет Грэг Сандерс пробовал множество разных вкусных вещей. Но вкуснее той давно остывшей картошки в его жизни не было, пожалуй, больше ничего.


End file.
